A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated solder paste inspection systems, and in particular to an automated solder paste inspection system with an improved keyboard and monitor mount.
2. Background of the Invention
Solder paste inspection machines are used to inspect solder patterns on electronic printed circuit cards during manufacture of electronic assemblies. As well appreciated by those knowledgeable in the industry, at an intermediate stage of manufacture, the printed circuit cards may have hundreds or thousands of small solder deposits which are electrically coupled to circuit paths printed within the card. When electrical components are later mounted on the card, the solder is melted to form electrical connections between the circuit paths in the card and pins, wires, or other conductors from the components. The increasing complexity of the information age demands that these components have larger and larger numbers of connections, usually within smaller and smaller areas. An insufficient amount of solder at a connection site may result in a failure to make the connection, or a connection that intermittently fails or fails after some time in the field. Excess solder or misplaced solder can similarly wreak havoc with the resulting product. The size and number of such connections places great demands on the consistency of the manufacturing process. It also makes it difficult to inspect a card for defects. At the same time, the cost of an undetected defect can be large. Accordingly, there is substantial potential benefit in an automated process which can accurately inspect solder patterns quickly and without damage to the card.
Due to the significant advantages that automated solder paste inspection systems have provided, they are being increasingly used in place of manual inspection. For each inspection cycle, an operator must generally open the inspection machine and place a card or cards to be inspected within the machine; close the machine; run the inspection; review the results; and remove the card or cards. In order to run the inspection and review the results, the operator must interact with the computer(s) within the system. Thus, it is necessary for the operator to use input devices such as a keyboard and mouse, as well as output devices such as a computer monitor. However, when the operator removes the tested cards, and inserts new cards to be tested, the input/output devices can sometimes get in the way. A keyboard/monitor mount for a solder paste inspection machine that reliably facilitates keyboard and monitor movement would enhance system throughput. Further, systems that do not provide adjustment of keyboard and monitor positioning may not optimally accommodate all operators since operator size varies.
A keyboard and monitor mount assembly includes an extruded body, a slide support, a support arm and a mounting member. The extruded body is adapted to mount to a solder paste inspection machine and includes at least one channel. The slide support is slidable within the channel. The support arm is pivotally attached to the slide support. The mounting member is coupled to an end of the support arm and is adapted to support either a keyboard or a monitor.